richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miracles of Jesus
"The Miracles of Jesus" is the fifth episode of Animated Stories from the New Testament. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Good Samaritan Next episode: The Righteous Judge Plot (NOTE: The part in bold is the part in the unedited pre-intro scene for the sing-along music video for "The Miracle of Love.") On a ship during a storm, all of its occupants are afraid... all, that is, except their Master, Jesus, who is asleep on the boat. His disciples tell Him to wake up, as the boat is filling. Jesus wakes up and tells the storm and waves, "Peace. Be still." After this miracle is worked, he questions their fear and lack of faith. A spy for Caiaphas talks to him about rumors of Jesus, so Caiaphas tells him to look and find out how He does his "miracles" (as his group doesn't believe they're true) so as to expose him as a "fraud." In another town, a girl named Sarah tells her father Jairus (the leader of a synagogue) that her friend David and his parents, Hiram and Orpah, are leaving. Jairus, upon asking, finds out that they are going to the Sea of Galilee to see the rabbi, Jesus, so he can heal David from his palsy. Sarah decides that she and David will talk and play together afterward. They do play pat-a-cake (sort of) while he is still on the cart. After Jairus talks to Hiram and Orpah about the difference between Jesus and any other rabbi, the families part. However, Sarah coughs and is taken inside. Meanwhile, a woman has, for the last time, gone to a doctor, known as Dr. Zobar, and spent the last of her money on him, but he is unable to cure her. She has been sick for 12 years and feels old, but Dr. Zobar assures her she is young, beautiful, and rich. Except she doesn't agree to the "beautiful and rich" parts any longer. He promises to tell the woman of any new treatments if he hears about it. He does, however, say she must understand that medicine isn't free. None of his treatments have worked, but he says he has expenses. He says in his profession, one must make a good impression, and leaves, but before doing so, he says to send for him if she can afford any more services from him. She curses and goes in tearful agony, saying she has nothing, such as the ability to become anyone's wife or mother, or even a life, and so begs the Lord to let her die. Then she hears a boy laughing. It turns out to be David, as he has been. When Hiram and Orpah say the laughter is because they are taking him to Jesus, and tell her about Him, she decides to look for Him herself, in hopes that He can heal her. Back at Jairus' house, his wife brings water to Sarah, but he tells the wife it won't work, as Sarah not only can't drink, but can hardly speak. Sarah says she thinks she is dying, but he says she'll get better. However, Sarah regrets not joining David to see Jesus. Jairus promises he'll look for Jesus. He sees from his roof a whole crowd gathering at the sea, as Jesus is arriving. Hiram and Orpah tell Jesus of their situation, but that they know that the power of God can do anything and is in Him. They then bring David to Jesus and set him down. Jesus puts His hand on David's shoulder, and the latter laughs. He tells David his parents have great faith, and that his heart is filled with love, and so he tells him to rise and walk. He does so, much to his parents' amazement, and he says his first word in the special: "Jesus." He walks to his mother who thanks Jesus. Jairus runs up, and Hiram tells him David is healed, but Orpah expresses pity when Jairus mentions to Jesus that Sarah is dying. Compassionately, Jesus tells Jairus to take Him to her. Meanwhile, Jairus' wife tries cooling down Sarah's fever, but to no avail. In fact, she gets worse and worse, and then dies. Her mother sobs at this and tells Jairus' servant outside this room, much to his grief, so she tells him to tell Jairus. While Jairus is leading Jesus to the house, the sick woman, determined, tries getting to Him past the crowd, some of whom step on her hands. She decides to touch Him instead of speaking to Him. So she touches the hem of Jesus' robe, and He asks who touched him. Peter questions how He can ask that in such a large crowd, as everybody did that. However, Jesus disagrees, as He felt strength leave Him. The woman asks for forgiveness, confesses, and shows that she is healed. Jesus tells her to be of good comfort, as her faith has made her well, and to go in peace. She thanks Him. Then Jairus' servant reports the death to Jairus, who then regrets troubling Jesus, but He comforts him and tells him to believe, and she will be whole, and to continue showing Him the way. However, as the whole crowd, including Jairus, Jesus, and His disciples, and Caiaphas' spy get to the house, Jesus says not to weep, as Sarah is not dead, but asleep. Jairus' wife asks if He doesn't know death when he sees it. He states that He knows life. Jairus and his wife show Jesus where Sarah is. He then tells her to arise. Her eyes open, and like David did earlier, she says His name, and then gets out of bed to hug her parents, and Jairus thanks Him. The disciples watch as they step out. Peter asks Jesus if He really raised her from the dead. Jesus tells him that he can do what He does if he has faith. Much later, at sea, while fishing, the disciples are frightened when they see Jesus walking on the surface of the water, thinking He is a spirit, until He reveals who He is, and tells them not to be afraid. Peter excitedly decides to try the same miracle, and he tells Jesus to command him to come to Him. He gives this command, and so Peter starts walking on the water. When he has almost come, however, Peter sees big waves around him, loses his faith, and begins to sink. He cries out to Jesus to save him. Jesus saves him and asks him why he doubted. Back on the ship, He tells His disciples that if they have faith as small as a mustard seed, everything would be possible for them. John admits that Jesus is truly the Son of God. The priests tell Caiaphas about the miracles and how the people love Jesus. Caiaphas says they're just tricks. The spy talks about the false pretenses, including even Jesus saying the girl was sleeping. Caiaphas sends the priests away, and plots to "save the people from this False Messiah," thinking they're blind. The spy decides to kill Jesus with a dagger. Caiaphas, however, has another idea: to use the law to condemn Him, by making Him make a mistake in front of everybody. Meanwhile, David, Sarah, and a dog run and play together. However, instead of jumping over a short wall, Sarah climbs over it. During the song, "The Miracle of Love," various crowd gatherings and healings by Jesus take place. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** This is the first episode to use the closing credits at the end. * Previously, and later, Maikel Bailey and Pat Jackson voiced another married couple with a son (at least for the woman's case). They had voiced Joseph and Mary in "The King Is Born," but there, while both of Jackson's characters actually were the birth mothers of the young boys (Jesus there, and David here), there was a difference with Bailey's: Joseph never was Jesus' birth father; Hiram actually was David's. * This is one of two times where Vicki Eccel and Terri Purles respectively voice mother and daughter, the other being "Journey to the Promised Land," where Eccel voices Nephi's wife, and Purles, his daughter. Here, Eccel voices Jairus' wife, and Purles voices Sarah. * Incidentally, Purles also voices another Sarah in "The Kingdom of Heaven."